Bella se prend une cuite
by Madisson
Summary: Bella est toujours aussi déterminée à devenir vampire. Pour sa dernière soirée avant le jour fatidique, elle se rend chez Angela...


**Etant d'une grande gentillesse, je vous propose un nouveau petit OS sympathique, tout mignon, tout doux :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bella se prend une cuite**

Le temps extérieur n'était pas des plus beaux. Je regardai la forte pluie tomber en bas le ciel avec une certaine appréhension, tant elle me paraissait de mauvais augure. Aujourd'hui, j'allai passer toute la nuit avec Angela, pour l'une de mes dernières journées d'humaine.

Plus que tout, je redoutai ce qu'il allait se passer demain soir. Edward, ses dents pénétrant ma chair, dans ma jugulaire, le venin, la douleur, atroce, interminable…

Cependant, maintenant, il n'était pas l'heure de se miner le moral, non ! Il fallait que je m'amuse, que je passe ma dernière soirée « en tant que vivante » en présence de quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais encore partager des expériences humaines.

Angela était parfaite pour cela. Je ne voulais pas me mettre dans des situations dangereuses ou ambarassante et je savais qu'elle nous retiendrait du pire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

J'arrivai chez elle avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Je savais cependant qu'elle n'allait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Avant que je ne descende de la Volvo, Edward me tira contre lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue.

-Amusez-vous bien, madame Cullen !

Edward et moi étions mariés depuis maintenant trois semaines. Deux semaines avaient été consacrées à notre lune de miel – Edward avait respecté ses engagements – à Budapest, une ville que j'avais toujours eue envie de voir une fois durant ma vie… ou peut-être même dans ma non-vie, mais passons !

Je me détournai et allai ouvrir ma portière, lorsque des doigts s'immiscèrent dans mes cheveux et tirèrent délicatement ma tête en arrière. Les lèvres d'Edward, qui avaient été chastes sur ma joue, se firent passionnées et pressantes, contre les miennes. Je ne tardai pas à le lui rendre et ce fut lorsque j'oubliais de respirer qu'Edward brisa notre étreinte.

-Je passe te chercher demain matin, demanda-t-il ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas rester chez Angela toute la nuit. Elle n'a pas assez de place chez elle. Vers minuit, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Ses doigts frôlèrent à peine ma joue.

-Bien sûr que non, mon amour. A ce soir.

Je sortis et lui adressai un clin d'œil. Je sonnai et patientai à la porte, faisant des signes peu discrets à Edward pour qu'il daigne enfin s'en aller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Angela vint m'ouvrir et me fit entrer qu'Edward mit le moteur en route.

-Eh bien, dis-donc, madame Cullen, s'exclama Angela sur un tout enjoué ! Vous êtes en retard, si je ne m'abuse !

Je lui fis un petit sourire faussement désolé et la suivis dans le salon. Nous nous installâmes devant un énorme plat de pop-corn que je ne pensais pas être capable de finir. Angela alluma la télévision, que nous ne mîmes pas trop fort, histoire que nous puissions nous parler.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle, comment tout ça se passe, depuis votre mariage ?

-Merveilleusement bien, je dois bien le reconnaître, répondis-je.

-Mais vous n'en êtes encore qu'à la troisième semaine ! Sans vouloir jouer les pessimistes – car je ne te souhaite que le meilleur – nous verrons où vous en serrez dans trois ans.

Elle prit une bouteille de dessous la table basse, ainsi que deux verres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ca, très cher, c'est ce qui s'appelle de la Vodka !

De la vodka ? Pourquoi faire ? C'était de la folie et… et je ne savais pas quel goût ça avait, de la vodka, Phoenix étant plutôt Tequila. Sans parler du fait que nous n'avions pas l'âge…

-Angela, non… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Allez, Bella, juste un verre. Tu le veux à quoi ? Pomme ou orange ?

Je ne pensais pas que s'alcooliser faisait partie des passes-temps d'Angela – je me devais l'admettre – et ce ne fut qu'avec réticences que j'acceptai juste un verre à la pomme, ne voulant pas sortir d'ici complètement ivre.

-Et Edward, comment il va ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Il me semble qu'il est heureux. J'espère qu'il est heureux. En tout cas, s'il ne l'est pas, il ne le montre pas.

-Et vous avez des projets, ensemble ?

Des projets ? Il était évidemment hors de question que je lui parle de nos… projets. A savoir : ma transformation et ma non-vie éternelle à ses côtés. Il était temps que je lui joue mon alibi, même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement mentir. A elle encore moins.

-Eh bien, nous allons bientôt partir pour l'université d'Alaska. Nous allons y étudier et ensuite, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Elle sourit. Je vidai un peu mon verre, me demandant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire avec lui, durant toute notre éternité. Je savais qu'Edward avait comme projet de me faire voyager. J'aimais beaucoup cette idée.

-Vous avez l'intention de mettre en route un Edward junior, dans les… allez… cinq prochaines années ?

Durant un premier temps, je crus que j'allais m'esclaffer mais je fus vite coupée dans mon élan par une vague de mélancolie. Edward et moi n'aurions jamais d'enfant. Ce n'était pas que j'en souhaitais mais Edward, lui, je savais que cela lui manquais et qu'il aurait tout fait pour élever un petit bout de nous.

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mon moral soudainement à plat.

Nous nous concentrâmes sur le film. Titanic. A partir du moment où le bateau commença à couler, je me sentis vider mon verre à vitesse grand V. Le fait de voir Rose et Jake séparés me brisait le cœur. Une hilarité me prit lorsque j'imaginai Rosalie, ma belle-sœur, et Jake, mon meilleur ami, à leur place. Jamais, il me semblait, je n'avais ri autant.

-Bella, me questionna Angela ?

-Non, rien… Ce n'est… rien !

Mes mots étaient entrecoupés par mes rires. Mais le concept était si comique que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je me repris et le film tira sur sa fin. J'avais l'impression que mon verre ne se vidait jamais. Je buvais, pourtant. Je ne posai cependant pas de question, mon esprit légèrement embrumé. Angela mit la musique et je me surpris à danser sur Hysteria de Muse, sur la table de son salon, sous les yeux ébahis de ma meilleur amie.

_'Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>And I'm breaking out<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<em>

Je chantai les paroles tout en entrainant Angela avec moi. Je me fichai de l'air idiot que j'arborai, je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je faisais. Je me sentis bien, sur un nuage. J'imitai le guitariste, avant de me mettre au bassiste. Je fis le tour de la pièce en sautant et me prit le pied dans la table basse. Je tombai en avant, sur le canapé.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'heure qui passait. Ce fut lorsque la sonnerie retentit que je pensai à regarder l'horloge. Minuit quarante cinq. J'allai ouvrir la porte et me jetai sur l'intrus, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je l'embrassai avec fougue et l'empêchai de se retirer, me tenant à sa chemise comme une enfant. Il tenta de défaire mes mains, voulant rester habillé.

-Bella ?

Il inspira l'air.

-Tu sens l'alcool, mon amour, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Je le tirai à l'intérieur, avant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans le canapé. Edward se pencha en avant, regardant si j'allai bien. Oubliant complètement Angela à mes côtés, je pris Edward par le col et le tirai contre moi.

-Bella… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je défis le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il détacha très vite mes mains de son vêtement, une fois encore.

-Voyons, Bella…

Il détacha son regard du mien, lorgnant dans une autre direction, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Interrogateur et… irrité. Il ne semblait pas très content.

-Angela ?

Je regardai dans la même direction que mon aimé et aperçus ma meilleure amie. J'avais littéralement oublié jusqu'à sa présence.

-Ah, bah, Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers Edward, en pleine divagation.

-Alors… Comment c'est passée ta soirée, mon amour ? Tu as été chasser ?

Il se figea, avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme un bébé. Ses yeux se firent plus durs encore, lorsqu'il croisa ceux d'Angela.

-Elle n'a bu que trois verres, se justifia ma meilleure amie. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour être si vite saoule.

Edward soupira et me sortit, avant que je ne le déshabille, ou que je ne révèle sa vraie nature à une humaine.

Il m'assit sur le siège passager de la Volvo. Il attacha ma ceinture et je ne tardai pas à somnoler. Il monta à son tour et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

-Edward, demandai-je ?

-Oui, répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr, me répondit-il, tu le sais.

Je pris une mine boudeuse.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas plus souvent l'amour ?

Je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer.

-Tu répondras toi-même à cette question, lorsque tu auras dessaoulé.

Je ris sans trop savoir pourquoi. Nous arrivions près de la villa.

-Edward ?

-Demain, Bella, répondit-il, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de lui poser ma question !

Il sortit et vint à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le salon. Tout le monde se trouvait là mais le salon était l'accès le plus direct jusqu'à notre chambre. Je m'empressai de me mettre sur me pieds et de me jeter sur Alice. Cette dernière rigola, sachant sûrement comment je m'étais retrouvée dans un pareil état.

-Alice… Tu m'as manquée ! Fais-moi un câlin !

-Eh bien, Bella… L'alcool te rend très affectueuse, dis-voir.

J'avais juste envie d'un câlin, était-ce donc un crime ? Elle me serra dans ses bras. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et j'entendis Emmett s'esclaffer. Je lui tirai la langue comme une enfant et serrai à mon tour Alice dans mes bras.

-Tu sais, Edward il est méchant avec moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse ?

-Il veut pas me faire des câlins.

Les rires d'Emmett s'intensifièrent, amplifié par ceux d'Alice, de Rose et de Jasper. Je voyais que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas loin du fou rire, eux aussi. Edward était atrocement gêné, lui. Il vint m'arracher au bras d'Alice et me porta dans la chambre. Il me posa sur le lit, dans lequel je m'affalai. Il vint me retirer mes chaussures, avant de rire à son tour.

-Quoi, demandai-je, grincheuse ?

-Tu es… distrayante, ainsi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et poussai un soupir chargé de reproches.

-Ravie que cela te plaise.

J'essayai de me relever mais il me garda assise sur le lit. Il m'enleva mon pull, ainsi que mon pantalon. Il prit mon pyjama qui se trouvait sous le coussin de notre lit et me le mit. Si Alice voyait à quoi il ressemblait, elle me hurlerait dessus. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous mon pyjama, retirant mon soutif. Je me sentis soudainement fatiguée. Je m'allongeai contre le torse d'Edward et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, sans aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais fait la veille. Edward se trouvait à côté de moi, une main sur mon front. Que faisait-il ?

-Edward ?

Au son de ma voix, j'eus la vague impression de sentir mille marteaux cogner des enclumes, dans ma tête. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il ?

Nouveau gémissement.

-Parle moins fort, chuchotai-je.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

Je me relevai précipitamment, me déclenchant un tournis et un nouveau gémissement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je ne suis, protesta-t-il, devant ma question…

-Edward, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Eh bien… Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

-Oui.

Il soupira sachant que si je voulais savoir, je le saurais, que ce soit par lui ou par Alice.

-Tu as essayé de me déshabiller devant Angela et tu m'as demandé si ma chasse avait été bonne. Devant elle, aussi. Tu as ensuite… voulu savoir pourquoi je ne te… faisais pas l'amour plus souvent. Ensuite, tu es allée câliner Alice, ce qui lui a beaucoup plus, surtout lorsque tu lui as dit que j'étais méchant et que je ne voulais pas te faire de câlins. Tu as tiré la langue à Emmett.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Noooooon, murmurai-je. Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

Il grimaça.

-Si, Bella.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'avais… j'avais essayé de déshabiller Edward ? J'avais failli révéler son secret ? Je m'étais plainte de ses compétences au lit devant Alice ? Devant toute la famille ? Devant lui ?

J'entendis Edward frapper à la porte.

-Bella, sors, ce n'est rien, voyons !

Rien ? RIEN ?

-Edward… Il y a autre chose que j'ai fait ?

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, s'il…

-Je ne te mens pas, tu n'as rien fait d'autre. C'était… largement suffisant.

Quelle idiote, non, mais quelle idiote !

-Je… Je suis désolée, Edward.

Je sortis de la salle de bains et lui fis face.

-Je t'ai manqué de respect, j'ai failli révéler…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Incapable de m'arracher à lui, je me laissai faire.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je voulais que tu vives des expériences humaines… Je m'en suis pris plein la figure, certes. Tu es cependant très gentille, lorsque tu bois. Je ne serai pas contre le fait que tu tentes de me déshabiller une nouvelle fois.

Ouais… Il se fichait de moi. Une chose était certaine, jamais plus je ne boirai une seule goutte d'alcool. Hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille m'excuser, devant toute la famille. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Surtout que j'entendais d'ici les rires incessants d'Emmett.

Bonne chance à moi.

**Alors, comment ? **

**Et vous, votre pire cuite, c'était comment ?**

**Le prochain OS sera un lemon qui s'appellera Manque Affectif, entre Edward et Bella. **

**En espérant que vous vous réjouissez, je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
